


Things

by Scrunchles



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Drabbles, F/M, Female Pyro, Fluff, Gender neutral Pyro, M/M, More Fluff, Rejection, Scout playing with Demo's hair, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helmet Party (Soldier/Engineer) SFW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacklover24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/gifts), [baguettefeels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baguettefeels), [crazyirishandblind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crazyirishandblind), [markingatlightspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=markingatlightspeed), [lovekissedintoskin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lovekissedintoskin).



> "Things I said to make you laugh."

“You  _what_?!”  Engineer spilled his beer he laughed so hard.

“I don’t believe in gravity, Engie.  It’s  _unAmerican_ , and I can’t abide it!” Soldier repeated, though he was grinning.  “Americans believe in freedom, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, go on, Solly.  Explain this to me.” Engineer barely got it out between guffaws.

“Well, I should have the freedom to fuck off into the sky if I want, right?  I mean, it’s God’s given writ that I can chase the pursuit of happiness!”  Soldier jolted forward when Engie smacked his back, both intoxicated and enjoying the ludicrous conversation.

“Christ, Soldier.  I’ve never heard something so fucking pig headed,” he told him, leaning on his friend’s shoulder with a grin.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“You believe the other stuff, though, right?”

“Gravity exists, Soldier.”

“That’s debatable, but I meant the other thing.  The pursuit of happiness,” Soldier shifted Engineer so that he could get an arm around him to help hold him up.

“Hm… yeah, I guess I believe in that.”  Engineer nodded, Soldier’s stubble scratching his bald head.  

Soldier reached up to pull Engineer’s face to his own.  He missed the tinkerer’s lips the first time, but he found them the second try.  It wasn’t a hard kiss, just a soft press of lips.  When Engineer didn’t pull away, Soldier shifted closer and slid his hand from his jaw up to the back of his head.


	2. Speeding Bullet (Sniper/Scout) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things you did to try to make everything all right."

“You _what_?” Scout asked, incredulous.

“I met your Ma.  She was pretty nice,” Sniper repeated, reaching for Scout.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” His voice went up an octave, and he took a manic step forward.

“Scout–”

“No, no, don’t talk to me."  He held up his hands and shook his head.  "Just fucking go away.”

“Scout, c’mon, love, I just–”

Scout flipped Sniper off as he turned around and walked off.

“Christ, I just wanted to help.”


	3. Sword Van (Demo/Sniper) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things we do in the dark."

Soft groans between hard breaths.

The chafe of skin on skin, then the slick slide of sweaty limbs re-positioning, getting in the way, then moving again and soft laughter.

The suck of kisses that miss lips, then following the contours of taut flesh.

“I love you,”s whispered in heavily accented English.  Curses and prayers offered up between gasps of pleasure.


	4. Jaegerbomb (Demoman/Medic) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things I did for love."

“They will not bother you again,” Medic commented as he sat beside Demoman at the bar.

“Hm?” Demo looked up from studying his glass of whiskey and saw that Medic was wiping his hands with a red cloth, spotted dark in places.  He sighed heavily and set his glass down heavily.

“Love, what did ye do?” he asked, reaching for the cloth as Medic tucked it away into his pocket.

“I took something precious to them.”  Medic waited for Demoman’s surprised look of disgust before he grinned widely at him.  “Calm down, it was only a few teeth.  They should be glad that I did not rip them out surgically.”

Demo noticed the bruising on Medic’s knuckles now that the cloth was put away.  “Ach,” he sighed and knocked back his drink before pulling Medic into a kiss.  “I can never take you anywhere,” he said with a small smile once they’d parted.

“Nor I you, it seems,” Medic glanced around the bar, but all eyes seemed to be steadfastly averted.  He leaned up for another peck before motioning to the bartender.  “Two schnaps, please.”


	5. Speeding Bullet (Sniper/Scout) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things you don't like about yourself, but I do."

“I’m thinkin’ about gettin’ braces,” Scout commented idly as he stared at the bathroom mirro, flossing his teeth.

Sniper was still in the tub, leeching the last of the warmth from the water.  He turned his head to watch his lover preen once he was done, admiring his forced close-lipped smile before letting his upper lip creep up to bare his more natural smile that showed off his large, prominent front teeth.

“If that’s what you want,” Sniper told him after a long, contemplating silence.

“You think I’ll look better after?” Scout asked eagerly.

Sniper tried to imagine kissing Scout without the gentle nip of teeth on his bottom lip, tried to think of making love without the sharp dig of them stifling cries into his shoulder.

“Dunno,” Sniper said, sinking lower, sucking on the inside of his mouth.  “Can you improve perfection?” he asked.

Scout gave Sniper a wide grin in response.  “Well, I dunno about that, but I mean… like how perfect are we talkin’?” Scout asked, sauntering toward the tub.

“Turn the hot on again and we’ll find out.”


	6. Molotov Cocktail (Demoman/Pyro) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things I said to try to cheer you up."

“ _Fireflies shine bright in the night,_

_you shine bright in the morn’._

_If you leave me,_

_then you leave my love forlorn._

_Oh yes, dear darling,_

_There’s no thing I wouldn’t do_

_No thing I wouldn’t say._

_To keep such an honest fire bug_

_bright as the shinin’ day._ ” 

Pyro let a giggle escape, and Demo stopped picking at Engineer’s guitar for a second before he started piecing a cobbled together chorus to a stolen tune.

Pyro kept time for him, tapping their boot on the ground as Demo’s lyrics became increasingly strange and made less and less sense.  When he ended a verse with “Nantucket,” and then paused to ask what that even was, Pyro threw their arms around Demo’s neck and muffled a soft thank you.

“Aye, next time Scout’s a prick I won’t just be singin’ ‘n’ dancing my way back to gettin’ a hug out of you, love.” Demo set the guitar to the side and rubbed Pyro’s back with a small smile.  “I’ll be doin’ it on his grave.”

Pyro made an affirmative noise and Demo laughed.  Pyro hummed the tune Demo had made for them as the two held each other.  Demo made more idle lyrics to the slow hum until Pyro fell asleep.


	7. Big Bang (Heavy/Demoman) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things I said to protect you."

“Love is pointless,” Heavy said.

Demoman’s wide smile fell, and his hands clenched and unclenched.

“What?” Heavy asked, snorting.  “Is war,” he told the Scot, sparing the camera in the corner a glance before he turned to leave the man standing spurned in the hallway.

“There is no love in war,” he rumbled to himself.


	8. KGBrie (Heavy/Spy) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things you did to make me happy."

“ _Hello_.”

Heavy had known that Spy was creeping up on him, but he hadn’t expected to hear his native language, foreign in such a familiar, nasal accent.

“ _You are learning my mother tongue_?” Heavy asked, turning his head to see Spy’s look of concentration.

“ _A little_ ,” Spy replied, offering his thumb and index finger pinched together.  “ _Help_?” He finally asked, his pronunciation a little more in his throat rather than nose.

Heavy smiled and reached out a large hand for Spy.  The Frenchman stepped forward to slip his own dainty hand into Heavy’s.  He was drawn around to stand between the Russian’s knees and, though his lover was sitting, he didn’t have to look down far to meet his eyes.

“ _Ya_ ,” Heavy rumbled.

“ _Ya_ ,” Spy mimicked, attempting to pitch his voice correctly.

“ _Tebjá_ ,” Heavy intoned.

“ _T-ebjá_ ,” Spy said, falteringly.

“ _Ljubljú_.“ Heavy grinned and rubbed Spy’s hand between his index finger and thumb.

“What are you having me say?” Spy asked suspiciously.

“Nothing you have not said before,” Heavy told him.  “In several languages I do not know.”

“ _Ya tebjá_ _ljubljú,_ ” Spy said.

Heavy smiled and leaned up to kiss Spy.  “I love you too.”


	9. Hopscotch (Demoman/Scout) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things you do when you're nervous."

Scout sat rigidly on the couch, eyes only for the TV before him.  It was the last game the Sox would need to win before they made it to the World Championship.  One of his hands was at his mouth, his teeth worrying at a cuticle.

Demo frowned from the door, knowing that he would just make it bleed and move onto another.  He moved around the back of the couch and hopped over to lie with his head in Scout’s lap.  

“How’s the game?” he asked, when Scout barely glanced at him.

“It’s goin’,” Scout mumbled around his clenched teeth.

Demo reached up for Scout’s wrist with one hand and pulled his cap off with the other.  He brought Scout’s hand down to rest on his tight curls and waited a moment before Scout’s fingers began to move.

Scout brought his other hand up to begin silently twirling Demo’s hair into unequal locks as the game played on.


	10. Bomb Voyage (Demoman/Spy) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things whispered while we were dancing."

“One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three…” Spy said softly, needlessly, as Demoman lead them across the open hardwood of the empty dance hall.

“Spy, relax,” Demo told him, giving his waist a squeeze with his hand resting against Spy’s lower back.

“If I lose the beat–” Spy protested before Demo leaned in close, his lips just shy of Spy’s ear.

“One, two, three, one, two, three…” he began, and he smirked when he felt Spy’s steps falter before picking back up on it again.

“Is this really necessary?” Spy asked, obviously aching to watch his own feet.

“Aye,” Demo replied, changing the tempo suddenly to a slower, more luxurious ballroom pace.  “I like the feel of you,” he admitted softly.  “Being this close feels right.  Just go with it.”

Spy sighed and rested his cheek on Demo’s shoulder.  They moved across the floor as one unit, feeling the give and pull of each other’s movements, Demo hummed a soft tune in a deep baritone and Spy stopped consciously counting for the first time since they had started.

He closed his eyes and let the soft melody and Demoman lead him around the floor.


	11. Sword Van (Demo/Sniper) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things I did to make you laugh."

“Tav, get up,” Sniper yawned and smacked his lover’s ass through the thick, warm cover.  

Tavish mumbled and shifted so that his rear was higher in the air.  Sniper smacked harder, but Tavish didn’t move.  He studied the situation for a moment before mounting the bed again and curving himself over his lover’s body.

“Who’s a good boy?” Sniper whispered in Tavish’s ear as he wiggled his hand between the demolitions expert’s stomach and the mattress.  He felt Tavish’s ass move from one side to the other briefly.  “Oh, is it you?” he cooed, beginning to scratch Tavish’s belly through his undershirt.  

Tavish’s feet slipped down the bed and they ended up flat.  A soft chuckle left him as Sniper continued to scratch his belly and murmur in his ear.  “Who’s a good boy?  Who’s my mate?  Oh, yes you are!” and then he blew a raspberry right on Tavish’s neck.

The man beneath him erupted into laughter, and Sniper rolled off of him with a satisfied grin, his job complete.

“Bloody hell, Mundy, I didn’t expect you to keep it going that long.”  Tavish admitted, reaching for him and drawing Sniper into a kiss.

Sniper wiped a mirthful tear from Tavish’s eye and then moved his hand up to scratch behind his ear.  “Go get dressed, love.  We have to get to work.”

Tavish basked in the attention for a moment more before leaning in to kiss Sniper one last time. 

“Good boy,” Sniper quipped when Tavish finally got off the bed and started getting dressed.


	12. Speeding Bullet (Sniper/Scout) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things we want to do but can't."

It had been forty-five days since Sniper had last kissed Scout.

Scout stared at him across the briefing table, sulking in the fact that he had to be there, angry that Soldier was trying to run the show again, disappointed that Sniper hadn’t drug him into a closet and kissed him until his lips throbbed.

Heavy stood to take over when Soldier’s “plan” devolved into a rant about the upcoming presidential elections and how their non-American team members should be “legalized” so that they might take in some of the “good ol’ American tradition.”

Scout glanced up at the camera in the corner of the room and wondered if they were really all over the base.  Their contracts had been clear that they were disclosing their right to privacy when they signed on the dotted line, but…

They couldn’t be everywhere, could they?

How could he have known that he and Sniper would get busy during a furlough and he wouldn’t know which way was up afterward?

Their next day off was in three weeks.  That would be sixty-six days.  Or was it sixty-five?

Scout studied Sniper’s lips across the table.  His tongue slipped out to wet them before retreating again.

Twenty-one more days.

Scout sunk his head to the table in misery.  He was pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's worth mentioning that ello-meno-p is convinced that Sniper just doesn't want anything to do with Scout and that's why. I would like to clarify that this is inaccurate and they really want to smooch.


	13. Russian Violet (Heavy/Miss Pauling) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things I said when you told me you were pregnant."

“You are sure?” Heavy asked, his brow furrowing slightly.

Pauling’s expression didn’t falter, she had contingencies for everything.  Rejection, displeasure, the suggestion that she go see Medic.  “I’m sure,” was all she replied with.

“Hm.”  Heavy’s expression wasn’t one she had expected.  He looked contemplative.  Maybe she didn’t have a contingency for this.  “What are you planning?” he asked, finally.

Pauling suddenly didn’t know what to say.  She had been planning on having a fight.  She had gone over all the words, all the outcomes, her decision had been made– she was going to do what she wanted and Heavy was going to deal with it.

And then he asked her what she was planning– of course he would, he wasn’t Scout– and everything disappeared.  A deep pit of uncertainty opened up in her stomach and she felt her throat constrict.

Heavy didn’t hesitate to reach for her when he saw her slipping off the precipice of decorum.  Her lip may have shaken, or something in her eyes gave her away.  He took her hand and drew her into his embrace.  

“ _Ptichka_ ,” he rumbled affectionately as she folded herself against his massive chest.  “I want you to be happy,” he told her.  “We are together in this, and not alone.”

Pauling smiled against Heavy’s shirt and listened to his massive heart beat beneath her cheek.  “Maybe we need to talk, then,” she told him, finally pulling back just enough to look up at him.  “Do we want children?”


	14. Speeding Bullet (Sniper/Scout) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things that only hurt when you say them."

“Not now, Scout,” Sniper dodged away from Scout’s arms and continued to focus on the food he was preparing.

“What?” Scout frowned and tried again, but Sniper moved to avoid him. “Dude, c'mon, one hug? It’s not like I’m even that– achoo!”

“Oh, bloody hell,” Sniper sighed and tossed the knife he had been using back into the counter. The soup he had been making was now contaminated with Scout’s snot and saliva and he had to start over. “Go back to bed Scout. Stop being a little nuisance for forty-eight hours and get some bloody rest.”

Scout sighed heavily and turned to leave the kitchen. “Yeah, whatever. It’s not like I fucking love you or anything,” he snapped, crossing his arms and trying not to look pathetic as he returned to his room. He slammed the door behind him, just so Sniper knew his words were supposed to have cut deep.

“Brat,” Sniper sighed affectionately before wondering if he had been too hard on him.


	15. Flashfire (Scout/Pyro) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things only you know about me."

Scout smiled as he lifted Pyro’s mask off.  “Hey there,” he said, once his lover’s face was free.

She smiled at him and blushed when he stroked the backs of his fingers against her freckled cheek.  “Hi,” she rasped.

“Feel good to be out of there?” he asked, rubbing her cheeks and jaw, working his way down to massage her neck.

“Not really,” she admitted, beginning to unzip the rest of her suit herself.  “Just keep massagin’ and I think I’ll be a-okay, though.”

Scout grinned and shifted so that he was behind her.  “I think I can manage that.”


	16. Red Oktoberfest (Heavy/Medic) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things we said when everything was going to hell."

“I blame you for this,” Medic told Heavy, ducked behind some crates and fiddling with the handle to his medigun.  

“You blame me for the endless army of robots that is swarming the entire state of New Mexico,” Heavy stated.

Medic paused in his tinkering and attempted to pull the switch, but it jammed fast.  “Yes,” he finally replied once he had started picking at the thing again.

Heavy snorted.  “Any time now, doctor,” he said, revving up Sasha and stepping out to take down a few robots that strayed too close.  There were more behind them.  Lots more.

“Yes, yes, a moment, please,” Medic gave the handle a final twist before flipping the uber switch back and forth.  “There.  Are you ready?” Medic asked.

“I’m still not sure how this is my fault,” Heavy told him, pelting robots and putting off the activation until they got closer to more cover.

“We’ll just have to live through this so I can explain it to you,” Medic told Heavy with a fierce grin.

“Charge me, doctor!” Heavy shouted as a Demobot’s constant stream of pills came too close.

" _Schnell!"_


	17. Petit Chou-Fleur (Spy/Scout's Ma) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things I said when you told me you were pregnant."

“Another one?” Spy asked, an amused cant to his head, but a disbelieving tone in his voice.  He was already feeding nine people, and while it was doable on his salary, he liked to be able to provide a certain lifestyle for his lover and her brood of boys.

“It’s not funny,” Maudette smacked his arm and sighed heavily.

“Well, I thought we were careful,” he mentioned, reaching for her.  She didn’t resist him, and he wrapped his arms around her in a firm hug.  

“We were!” She insisted, shaking her head against his chest.

“I may need another job,” he joked, but he felt her shudder and knew he had finally taken his amusement too far.  “Ah,  _ma petite_ , I was joking, we are fine.  Everything is going to be  _fine_ ,” he assured her, trying to get her to look up at him.  

Maudette shook her head and sniffed against his suit.  Spy sighed and wrapped his arms back around her, willing to hold her until she felt that they could face the world again.


	18. Great Barrier Thief (Sniper/Spy) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you did to try to make everything alright.

_My condolences_.

The note had arrived two days after Sniper had returned to his parents’ farm.  It was typed, smelled like parchment and was not postmarked.

All the same he knew who it was from.  He tossed it in the bin and moved on settling his parents’ affairs.

A week later, Sniper awoke to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen.  He forgot the last two weeks.  He entered the kitchen smiling, but it fell when he saw a tall, reedy man in casual tourist wear standing at the stove rather than his mum.

Reality hit him hard, and he stood there for a full minute, his emotions swinging between pain, rage and loss.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he finally asked, sounding exhausted tough he had slept for ten hours.

“Cleaning up, cooking breakfast… little things I thought a professional like yourself would use as mechanical tasks to deal with grief.”  Spy slipped the omelette he was making onto a plate and topped it with fresh green onions and diced tomatoes.  “Come eat,  _amour_.  And then take a bath.  I will have another meal ready for you when you are clean, and then we will talk when you’re ready.”

Sniper clenched and unclenched his hands.

“ _Dépêche-toi_.”  Spy put the plate on the small breakfast table near the back door and pulled out a chair.  “It will get cold.”

Sniper stepped forward and took the seat.  Spy rested his hand on Sniper’s shoulder.

“Things will get easier,” he said softly.  “Until they do, I am here for you.”

Sniper reached up to rest his hand on Spy’s.  “Thanks,” he said softly.


	19. Big Bang (Heavy/Demoman) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things we talked about before we got married.

The talk had first started in hypotheticals.  

Heavy wanted to build a house someday.  

Demo sketched structural compositions that were sturdy enough to withstand a bomb for him.  

Heavy tucked them away in a notebook of idle sketches and Demo assumed that they stayed there, gathering dust.

A month later, Heavy murmured between soft, warm kisses about wanting to wake up next to Demo in an exceptionally large bed with a window facing the east.  The sunrise would turn his skin into copper every morning.  

Demo agreed that that would be nice, but he would rather the window face the west.  In the evenings he could watch Heavy read before bed with soft, warm light around him.

Heavy told him they could have a sitting room for that.  Demo agreed and kissed him, the thoughts falling from his mind.

They continued talking every once in a while.  Little details like how big the kitchen should be, whether they should stay with gas or spring for an electric range.  One or two levels, the number of bedrooms.  Should they have room for entertaining or if should they keep it cozy, just for them.

When RED disbanded, they stayed together.  

Soon after, rings adorned their fingers and Heavy began drawing plans.


	20. Jaeger Bombs (Demoman/Medic) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things we do in the dark.

They can’t kiss where the cameras can see them.

With the lights out in the infirmary, only the ambient glow of the Medigun lights their way. It’s not enough for the camera to pick them up, but it allows Demo to trace his hands down Medic’s chest and pick apart his shirt buttons one by one, delicate twists of his thick fingers turning out each button with care.

His own clothes are easier, his vest comes off and then his zipper, from neck to crotch. His t-shirt and boxers fall away beneath cool, precise hands.

He wishes he could see Medic’s face when he takes him in his calloused hand and begins to stroke, not even letting his pants drop all the way to the ground beforehand.

Demoman nuzzles Medic’s neck and kisses him as he begins to breath harder. One hand comes up to tangle in the briar of tight curls usually hidden under a beanie. It’s by that hand and the heave of Medic’s breaths that Demo knows he’s getting close.

Demo presses their cocks together at last and kisses Medic’s lips. His socks slide against the tiles, but he adjusts his feet accordingly, thrusting Medic against his own deck with great care for the edge digging into his lover’s back.

The darkness hides the bruised lips gasping in release. It hides the mess that they made as they laugh softly and kiss a long, slow goodbye.

Demo pulls his clothes back on and Medic pulls his pants up, buttons his shirt.

Demo ties his tie in the dark, his hands practiced in sightless movement.

“I love you,” Medic tells him, not bothering to whisper. There’s no audio on the low quality video feed being piped back to the Administrator.

“Love ye, too,” Demo purrs and brings Medic back for one last lingering kiss in the dark.


End file.
